


You Should Be Happy, Even At My Own Expense

by INerdMuch



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Legend of the Three Caballeros (Cartoon)
Genre: Drag, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, José in drag, Makeovers, Panchito is great at games but Jose, Webby needs love too, also, first and foremost, he'd make a million outfits if they weren't happy, mentions of a guy getting too handsy, seriously José would be the one to dote on these kids, this is just a drag queen loving her new friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INerdMuch/pseuds/INerdMuch
Summary: Webby feels horrible. She looks at all those models and celebrities, and gets told pink is too young for her. José Carioca has some issues with that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Two days of writing.
> 
> Lmao I got into this fandom literally two days ago.

 

José Carioca liked being alone. As much of a social butterfly he was, he enjoyed moments to be quiet, to relax and wander. As he turned another corner of the mansion, his eyes picked up on an unhappily familiar sound. Someone was crying alone and it tugged at his heartstrings. He crept forward, listening intently at each door until he located the source.

"Knock knock," he said softly as he pushed the heavy mahogany door open. The little menina, Webby? What could such a cheerful menina being crying about? She glanced up at him, looked down and sniffed. All around her were magazine cutouts. Celebrities, models, fancy dresses... It didn't take him long to figure it out. "Oh, menina, don't you feel good about yourself?"

She nodded in confirmation, a few more tears squeezing out.

"It's, well, it's just that whenever I go out with the boys, I see everyone looking so nice, and then there's me, and someone told me pink is for little kids, and, and that confused me," she inhaled, scrubbing at her eyes. "I am a little kid, so it should be okay, right? But then I saw these older girls coming out a store and they looked amazing, and suddenly I just caught sight of my reflection, and I just thought- is that me?"

"Ah, we all feel that way sometimes," José said sagely, leaning on his umbrella. It seemed to be the wrong thing. Webby swiped at more tears.

"But I've never thought about it before," she protested. "And now, I am, and I'm scared because I don't like me."

The parrot listened carefully. It seemed the girl was going through a tough time, especially growing up with three boys and only her granny as the other woman in the house. She'd gotten a glimpse of outside 'normal' and now felt inadequate. Ay caramba, he knew that feeling.

He crossed the room in three strides, and scooped her under one arm. It was slightly difficult, with him being so short, but he managed to get her on his hip. He turned to face her, and smiled.

"Webby, menina, if you'll let me, I can let you feel five times as pretty as the girls in that magazine. And, I know how to do it in pink," he winked, and she gave a watery giggle. "With your permission, I'd love to give you a, what's the word, make do? No, a makeover."

"Yes please," she said, excitement overcoming her earlier sadness. He chuckled and put her down. Before he put his finger in his mouth, he turned to her, suddenly nervous.

"Don't tell your great uncle."

Before he could regret it, he conjured up his dressing room, the dark black door and shining silver star stark against the plain wall. Webby gaped. He chuckled nervously, and opened it.

"Ladies first?" He wasn't even finished by the time she had run inside. She ooh-ed and aah-ed at his numerous clothing rails, sewing machines, fabric swathes and makeup boxes. Repressing a snicker, he stepped in and shut the door. "I take it you won't tell your great uncle?"

"That you can do black magic?" He winced, but nodded. "I won't tell him. I might tell the triplets though, if that's ok! This is so cool!" Webby continued to fawn over every minuscule detail. José smiled indulgently, and guided her to the boudoir. She sat on the leather seat reverently. As he placed a towel and blanket over her shoulders, she stopped him in confusion. "Are you going to cut my hair?"

"I'll just take off the split ends, maybe curl it, depending on what you want," José answered simply. "Or we could leave the hair. It's all up to you."

Webby appeared to be in deep thought. As she reflected on the issue, José went through his fabric collection. He collected three different pinks, two purples and one blue. Shoes would come later. As he pulled out his final bag of lace and sequins, she called out to him.

"I think I'd like you to cut my hair," she said timidly. It was such a change from her usual character José nearly stalled. Without further ado, however, he began to dutifully snip at her overgrown ends and shape her hair. She seemed intrigued that none of the hairs made it to the floor, and her hands twitched. "Is that more magic?"

"Sim, menina, it is!" José replied, placing down his scissors. "I'd do more, but I fear your grandmother's wrath. What do you think?"

Webby grinned up at him, fingering her neatened bob.

"I love it." José clapped his hands in joy. Good! Next then, her new dress.

"So what do you prefer?" He asked, holding out all of his choices. She looked confused.

"What's this for?"

"Your new dress, of course!" José said excitedly. He pushed the colours towards her again. "I said this was a makeover. And José Carioca is no man to shy away from a makeover!"

"Well, I like this pink," Webby stated, unsure. Her hands itched towards the purple satin. "But this is really pretty too."

"Oh I can see it now!" José hyped. "You, in this purple satin, a accented with the pink and some of this glorious glitter trailing at the bottom. Oh, the crowd will go wild!"

His enthusiasm was infections. Webby started to smile even wider, and struck a pose on the chair. José pretended to snap some pictures on an imaginary camera, and the two collapsed laughing. As they struggled to regulate their breathing, José stood up.

"Now, I am thinking of a halter neck, shorter at the front and with a train. Any objections?" He checked her reaction. Her eyes twinkled in awe, and it seemed like she could see what he could. He grinned. "Now, I'm going to create a copy of me to do the dress as we do your makeup. Don't be worried okay? He's just a figment of my imagination."

"Don't be silly, Tio José," Webby waved, "I've been on adventures and killed dragons. I won't be scared!" José gave her a smile, and suddenly there were two of him. The copy grabbed the fabric with a little 'Obrigado,' and set to work immediately. The original José turned back to Webby.

"I'm going to need you to stay very still..."

-/-/-\\-\\-

"Now your dress is done, and your makeup is perfect, it's time to change and show off to the world!" José squawked, infectious happiness leaking off of him in waves. Webby held the heavy fabric in her hands uncertainly, and edged slowly to the changing rooms he'd conjured seconds before.

"I'm nervous about getting all dressed up alone," she admitted, and looked to José. "What if-?"

"Ah ah ah, menina," José hushed her and ushered her into the first one. "Just get dressed. You'll understand once you come out. Also, you'll need help lacing up the back."

And then she was inside, and José had barely five minutes. He explored his chartered rails, searching for something to wear. His eyes alighted on one of his older ensembles. It had been quite a while since Donald and Panchito had had the pleasure of viewing him in it... Ah, well, no time like the present.

The dress was deep blue, hugging his curves, and slit up one leg. The back was open to the world, and the front was high enough to look classy, but not modest. The sheer sleeves were decorated in blue gems lined with silver, that flowed like water down a smooth surface. Checking his face in the mirror, he added some mascara. His natural lids would definitely be best with this look. He turned to the boudoir and began to apply his lipstick. The door of the changing room swung open behind him, and a little voice gasped. In one smooth move, he affixed his wig and turned to face her.

His beak dropped.

She was so precious?! The dress he'd made fit like she was born in it, and as she waddled forward, the train unfolded behind her. She was as cute as a button, and José just wanted to cry seeing her. He dabbed at his freshly made up face carefully, using a hanky to catch tears before they fell. He felt like a father sending his daughter to prom, except, he was in drag and crying over a ten year old.

"Can you lace me up?" She asked, brushing off the initial surprise of seeing him like this. Dumbstruck, José obediently tightened and adjusted the bodice, tying a sweet bow. Stepping back, he waved his hand and conjured a large mirror. He placed a hand on Webby's shoulder, and spun her to see her reflection. "Is that me?"

"Yes, menina," he said, voice husky with pride. She seemed to glow, smile lighting up and she spun to admire herself in the mirror. José's tail feathers lifted and fell, his version of the tail wag Donald often did. "Do you want to show your friends and family?"

"What about you?" She asked incredulously. "Are you okay with wearing all that?"

"I wear drag more often than you think, darling," he said suavely, and waved his hand. The room around them melted away until they were sat in Webby's room. "Shall we?"

"We shall."

The walk down took forever yet no time at all. Webby seemed entranced at how her dress fell down the stairs. She told him that she'd never really had a dress like this before, and was used to just wearing the same outfit all the time. José told her that was a tragedy that no girl should face, and made her promise to call him if she ever needed something fabulous. As they chattered and laughed, they finally arrived to the lounge.

As they'd suspected, everyone was in there. There were mostly chatting, the three boys playing games on the floor as Donald and Panchito sat snuggled up together. Scrooge was half asleep facing the fireplace, which was being dusted by Ms Beakley. Even Duckworth and Launchpad were talking on one of the longer couches.

"Hey, perdedores!" Shouted José. A successful attempt at capturing everyone's attention. "Webby and I had a makeover!"

With a gentle shove, he pushed the girl forward. She twirled, her dress flying out behind her. José simply settled for leaning against the door frame. And that's when people started shouting.

"Did you cut your hair?" Ms Beakley asked, looking suspicious.

"Webby, you look great!" Huey proclaimed as he admired her dress.

"Where'd you get the dress?" Dewey asked curiously.

"Who cares where she got the dress, check out her makeup!" Louie exclaimed. "I didn't even think she had any!"

"That's because," José said above the din, "it's my make up. I made her the dress, and gave her a little pick me up. A girl needs to be pampered once in a while. Isn't that right, Caba- oh my."

Donald and Panchito had frozen at the sight of José. The parrot sashayed over, and none too gently slapped them. Donald clutched as his cheek indignantly, and quacked in shock. Panchito's reaction was definitely different.

He leaped from the couch and swung José into a low dip.

"Now, what's a seniorita like you doing in a place like this?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows. José laughed and pushed his face away.

"Not in front of the kids!" Donald had half the mind to shout.

"Now now boys, we got all dolled up. How about a trip to the town?" José suggested, half closing his eyes in a way that would always force the other two to agree to his every whim.

"With who's money?" Grumbled Scrooge, eyes still closed. Ms Beakley gave him a cuff around his ear and forced him round. "Oh, I see. So you got all dressed up, huh?"

"I think it might improve your public image, if you were seen taking the family to dinner," the grandmother said sternly. Scrooge looked at her, affronted.

"I was going to say yes, Ms B! Give me some credit," he muttered. "Let me go put on my suit, and you too boys, we can't be underdressed next to those two."

"Yes sir!" Chorused the group, and they all ran out.

"You as well, Ms Beakley."

"Of course, Mr Scrooge."

-/-/-\\-\\-

As the sun set and the lights began their stuttering glow, a large group entered a restaurant. At the forefront were about six men, all in high class suits, trimmed with certain colours. One was wearing a large sombrero, and another a little red cap. Three of them were young boys, not above twelve years old, but acting mature enough. For now. Behind them was an ageing duck, who's dress hid none of her still prominent muscles. The woman may be going on fifty, but that doesn't mean the gym would have a moment to miss her. She wore a black dress with thin straps and a velvety skirt. It swirled behind her. Next to her was a young girl at the same age as the boys, wearing a dress that seemed to be tailor made. Bringing up the rear was an decadently beautiful woman. Her blonde locks cascaded around her shoulders in pools of gold, setting off her emerald feathers. Behind her flowed a long tail in red and blue. Was she wearing heels? None could tell, her dress seemed to allow her the grace of floating forward. They came to the booking point, where a dumbstruck waiter was waiting.

"A reservation under Scrooge McDuck," the oldest man said, and the waiter snapped up nine menus, and lead them to a large table covered in a silky silver table cloth. Scrooge pulled out Ms Beakley's chair, and the triplets followed suit, dragging Webby's chair between the three of them and then pushing her back under. As Panchito helped José with his seat, Donald took care of the three boys.

"Any drinks?" Though clearly taken aback by the group, the waiter spoke in a somewhat collected manner. The boys and Webby all decided on simple orange juice, whilst Donald got a water with Scrooge. Panchito ordered a lemonade and Ms Beakley did the same.

"I'll have the darkest red wine you've got, darling," cooed José, slowly winking, and flipping his hair back. The waiter nodded, blushing, and stumbled off. "I'm going to get us a discount on the meal."

"What do you mean?" Asked Huey curiously.

"I often go to high class establishments like this. When they see someone beautiful, the waiters suddenly don't know what to do," José sighed. He opened a compact mirror and moved as if to check his lipstick. Instead, he tilted it to the kitchen doors, where he spotted several waiters clustered. "Even now they're gossiping."

-/-/-\\-\\-

As usual, José was right. They got a hefty discount, and the parrot gained four different numbers. The second they were a block away he ripped them up and threw them into the bin.

"Isn't that kind of mean?" Argued Louie. José smiled and bopped his nose.

"It's only mean if they don't keep touching you and flirting when you're obviously wearing a ring on your ring finger." He flashed a shiny gold band, inlaid with blue and red gems that twirled over and around each other. "Anyway, one's already met me. I looked far different, but you tend to remember people who grab you by the wrist and force you against a wall. I nearly broke my umbrella on his back. I also have now gotten him fired."

"What?!" Most of the group yelped.

"He was harassing my dear 'brother'."

Donald sighed, and laughed. Soon the entire group was laughing or smiling, and the way home seemed so much shorter. José slunk to the back with Webby, who had suddenly stopped.

"Menina?" She pointed a shaky hand at three teen girls, their blue feathers gleaming in the moonlight.

"Those are the girls that I saw. They are the ones who told me pink is for little kids, and laughed at me," she whispered, low enough that only he could hear. With a frown, he stared at them. They felt his gaze and turned. Their jaws dropped as he grabbed Webby's hand. He proceeded to lead her along, turning his beak up and flipping his hair just so.

At the faint sounds of jealousy, he smiled. Payback was fun. But seeing Webby smile like that was far better.

Perhaps next time would be just them on a girls night out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> José helps pick the boys up after they are pushed down. Sometimes incidents are not helped by new looks, but they still make you feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will take up to a week each, so blessed be those who are patient!
> 
>  
> 
> Btw I use google translate because I know no Portuguese so lmao if it sucks correct me ok

José had to admit, he probably wasn't the most suited to be picking up the triplets from school. Panchito would have been a far better choice. With his endless energy and playful demeanour, he was made for the role of the 'fun uncle'. José was the chill one, and he had no idea how to keep them happy until Donald got off work at six.

Sure, he could do drag, and make outfits, but these three weren't into those sorts of things. Well, for the most part.

But still he found himself waiting outside of the school gate at three pm. Fellow adults were standing around as well, anxiously looking for their precious darlings. There was the ring of a school bell, and a tide of children exploded from the school. Stepping out of the way smoothly José managed to not get trampled. The children screamed and ran, rejoicing in the weekend freedom. He kept an eye out for three familiar colours, and another on the slowly approaching mothers.

"Excuse me, but I don't think I've ever seen you here before," someone said in a suspicious tone. José looked to the right and up. Oh, how he hated his short stature sometimes. "Who are you here to pick up?"

"Ah, I'm here for my nephews," he said, glancing back to the school. The stream had thinned out, and he caught a glimpse of red, green and blue. "There they are!"

"I didn't think any parrots went to this school," the woman huffed. José definitely didn't like her tone. "Let alone Spanish ones."

"I'm Portuguese," José said, turning his attention to the triplets. "Dewey, Louie, Huey, I'm over here!" He waved his umbrella, and was nearly crushed under the weight of the three ten year olds. They began to babble, and mixed in some Portuguese. Before he and Panchito had arrived, only Huey had known any of their native languages. Now all three of them spoke at least a little.

"Tio Zé! Today I won an award!" Screeched Huey. Dewey pushed his face away and leaned towards him expectantly.

"Are you gonna come to the class talent show next week?" Louie in turn shoved him to the side and held up a paper with an A+.

"Not to brag, but I got the highest score in my paper today!"

"Alright, settle down," José laughed, and leaned on his umbrella. An idea struck him. If he could bribe them into quietness with a sweet treat... "If I take you boys for ice cream, will you keep it a secret?"

"Yeah!" They chorused.

"Can we bring some back for Webby?" Asked Dewey as an afterthought. José nodded, and the cheering resumed. As they ran about in celebration, the parrot lifted his umbrella up to his mouth.

"Come on boys, let's go!" He began to play a little whistling tune on his umbrella, and switched it to a trumpet. At their delighted noises he began to strum it like a guitar. "Remember boys, when you're old enough I'll teach you to play umbrella."

"How are you doing that?" Asked a little girl. She seemed a few years younger than the triplets. She had a blue plumage, perhaps a little King fisher.

"That would be telling, Menina," José said with a wink, before leading the boys away from the school.

-/-/-\\-\\-

"Two strawberry, one chocolate and a, what's the word, Dewey?"

"Vanilla!" He replied eagerly, and the woman behind the counter smiled. "Webby likes mint."

"And one of those too, Obrigado," José thanked. The lady handed him his change and ice creams, before waving as they left the shop. As they began to walk down the road, José spotted a park. "You boys wanted five minutes in the park?"

"What about Webby's icecream?" Worried Huey. José winked and suddenly the treat had disappeared. "Oh yeah, I forgot about the whole black magic thing."

No more words were said as he three were set loose. Immediately they made their way over to a giant basket swing, working in tandem to get it flying. José chuckled, and let the sunshine warm his beak. He didn't dare close his eyes for fear of falling asleep. As he kept a dutiful watch on the trio, he noticed a few older boys entering the park. They were laughing and jostling each other, clearly carrying some empty cans of cheap lager. José rolled his eyes and checked his watch. Crap. They'd spent over fifteen minutes in the park!

In the time it took for him to check his watch and spring up from his seat on the warm bench, the triplets had managed to get hurt. Louie was defiantly wiping at tears as his knees bled angrily. Dewey wiped his grazed hands on his shirt, and Huey was cradling his beak. The boys were on the ground. Clearly they'd been pushed off of the swing by the older kids, who were laughing.

"Aw, what's wrong, gonna cry to your mommy?" Taunted one of them. His mates laughed harder at that.

"Look at their dinky little clothes, all colour coordinated. Did your daddy not know how to tell you apart?" The older boys were howling with laughter, and José felt anger boil in his stomach. He stalked over, and helped up the triplets.

"Are you boys okay?" He asked softly. Behind him one of the teenagers made a comment on how he didn't look anything like the three kids, why was he helping them. José stood up to his full height (5"4), and lifted his umbrella. He tapped the side of the swing twice, and suddenly it catapulted the group of unruly young men to the other side of the park. They stared at him dumbfounded. "Let us go, boys."

The rest of the walk was nearly silent.

-/-/-\\-\\-

"Ms Beakley?" Called out José. The ex spy turned to him, and caught sight of the state of the boys. "Where can I help them clean up?"

"Don't need help," muttered one of them.

"There's a bathroom with medical supplies up the stairs and to the left. I'll bring some painkillers up when you're done." She said briskly, and bustled off. José shouted his thanks, and began to make his way to the stairs. He swept Louie into his arms as he winced from walking, and opened the door with his hip.

He set the boys on the edge of the tub, and took in their dust soaked appearances. A full cleansing bath was probably for the best. He switched on the tap after taking off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves. As the bath tub filled, he added some purple bubble bath. He'd apologise to whoever owned later. He turned around to loosen his bow tie, and when he turned back, the three boys were nearly all undressed. Dewey was struggling with his grazed his hands and Huey was being extra careful pulling fabric over his beak. They didn't seem to need his help, so he left them to their own devices.

"I'm going to need to clean your wounds with some antiseptic before you get in," he warned them, and Dewey was the first to offer his palms. In the bathroom cupboard was a big bottle of the painful disinfectant, and a massive bag of cotton balls. José carefully soaked one, and grabbed Dewey's left wrist gently. "It's going to hurt."

Using his right hand, Dewey grabbed Louie and Huey tightly. They squeezed him back, and José began to carefully wiped the tender skin. To his surprise, the blue triplet didn't cry, but only shook slightly. The second both of his hands were done, he blew on them gently. José knew they would still hurt, from his own experience, but at least they wouldn't get infected.

Next up was Huey. His beak was only bruised, but his cheek still had a tiny cut, hidden by his feathers, that José dabbed at lightly. He winced, and reached up to touch it, only to drop his hand. "Thanks Tio."

Finally Louie. José didn't want to do this to him, but he had to. The youngest triplet had the worst of them. His knees were cut, and though they had stopped bleeding, they had crusted up, and it would hurt to clean them. He offered his shoulders for the duckling to hold onto, and even offered him something to bite on. Louie just shook his head and leaned on his left shoulder. His tiny fingers dug deeply into his shoulders, but José just whispered a soft apology and went straight in.

Louie cried. His brothers hugged him and he wept into José's shirt. He didn't mind all that much. Once he was done, José threw away all of the dirty cotton balls and switched off the tap. He swished his hand in the water to make sure it wasn't too hot. It was fine. He put away all of the things he had used, and stretched to help them into the high bath tub.

Soon enough, they were all situated in the warm and bubbly water. Though they all were apprehensive at the first sting of the water, they seemed to settle down happily enough. Before he knew it, they were splashing about and giggling as if nothing had ever happened. He let them play for ten minutes before actually scrubbing each of them to a shining white. He washed their hair and when they stepped out, the water was darker. As it swirled down the drain noisily he dried them off with luxurious towels that had to be curtesy of Scrooge McDuck.

Once they were dry, he clicked his fingers. If it had worked with Webby, surely it should cheer up the boys! He popped his finger in his mouth and blew. A door melted into the wall.

"Who wants a new outfit?" It was the only thing he seemed good at.

"Me!!"

The door was swept open.

-/-/-\\-\\-

"So what colours are you thinking, boys?" José asked jovially, digging through his cottons and polyesters and neon nylons. "Usual or-"

"I'd like something orange," Dewey said firmly. "I've always wanted a full colour swap!"

"Can I get something pink?" Asked Louie. "I must say, breast cancer awareness month is this month, and I am here to represent."

"I'll wear something turquoise," decided Huey.

José glanced at them, half surprised and half expecting it. With a shrug, he began to stretch through his numerous fabric stores. Soon enough he re-emerged with some orange denim, the only orange he had, because he refused to put his nephew in cheap sequin stage fabric. He'd also managed to grab some pink flannel that felt incredibly soft to the touch. That would make a delightful item. The turquoise was hardest to find but he eventually exited a large cupboard with swathes of cotton.

"Style choices?" He asked as he threw the collection onto his dressmaking table. There they all looked stumped. "Do you ever wear anything other than suits or your usual outfits?"

"Nerp!" They chorused. Louie even gave him finger guns. At least their spirits were up, if not their creativity.

"I have a book of patterns you can peruse, or, it could be a complete surprise," suggested José with a wink. The boys had stars in their eyes.

"Surprises are so cool!"

"That they are," José chuckled. "Give me about half an hour. I'm conjuring some copies, so be aware you might not actually be talking to me."

Then they were surrounded by a flurry of green, yellow, red and blue. Huey, Louie and Dewey shuffled to the side to watch expectantly, and occasionally show each other things on their phones. At some point a copy came over to remind them to preen their messy feathers, and they did so without arguing. Before too long, they were being called over.

"Dewey, you're up. Go put these on, and come up to the fitting stand," José ushered him into the changing room and sat back. There were a few grunts from the other side of the curtain as Dewey struggled to put on the ensemble, before he strutted out.

The orange denim dungarees were felled up to his calf, worn over a plain black short sleeved shirt. Dewey had even been given a little denim bow for his hair, which he flicked dramatically before going to the little podium José had dubbed the fitting stand.

"This is perfect, Tio!" Shouted the triplet. The little hole for his tail showed how fast he was wagging it. "I knew orange was totally cool on me. But I don't know if I could pull it off in front of others."

"My patinho, confidence sells any look. Give the world a dose of yourself. So it fits alright?" Asked the parrot, circling the child, looking for any imperfections. There were none, and he gave himself a pat on the back. Good job José. He looks great. Why thank you, José, he had worked hard on it!

"Uh, yeah! But how'd you know my size?"

"Black maaaagiiiiiic.~~"

They didn't look convinced.

"You're about the same height and dimensions as Webby. I used her measure mental for you, give or take a few centimetres." They accepted it. Next up, he shoved Huey into the room with a bundle of turquoise. It took merely a few seconds for him to reemerge in his new clothing. He skipped up to the podium and spun around. The turquoise shirt hung off of one shoulder, and came down to his thighs. He had matching white jeans that had definitely not been on the pile. In his hair was a turquoise Alice band smothered in shiny sequins and gems.

"José, I swear you as currently the coolest uncle ever! My aesthetic has been achieved. I'm one with the soft child-" Dewey tugged on his arm to shut him up.

"Not everyone understand your tumblr aesthetic, Hubert!" He said teasingly, and the three of them giggled. José had no idea what a 'Tumbler' was and he didn't want to ask. He had two Instagram accounts, one for drag and one private. Anything else was beyond him.

"Louie, you're up, patinho. Show us how to be sassy!" The youngest one smirked lazily and swept into the changing room with his pile of pink. There was the sound of zips being adjusted, and strangely enough, a jack hammer. Eventually he managed to make it out.

The pink flannel was designed as a button up shirt, but had multiple patches of other pinks. There was a glittery pocket, a sheer ribbon fringe and several other patches with slogans on them from various charities. The boy twirled, displaying the extra long back that covered his tail and fell to the backs of his knees. He'd even worn the pink beret. José felt himself tearing up, and sniffed.

"You boys look so good," he chocked, and they all crowded around him, offering platitudes and thanks. "How about you go to school tomorrow and blow them all away?"

-/-/-\\-\\-

When Panchito dropped them off the next morning, Dewey felt apprehensive all of a sudden. He knew he looked good, but at the same time, he wasn't sure. Before he could say anything, however, the bell had rung and classes were beginning. He split from his brothers and marched down the hall, head held high.

José had told him confidence sold any look, and he was going to give this school a dose of Dewey Duck!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO YALL AINT READY FOR LOUIE AND HIS PINK LIFESTYLE THIS BOY SUPPORTS CHARITY AND LOOKS GOOD DOING IT

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you'd like to see this turned into a series where José helps everyone feel better about themselves, and then in turn, then help him.


End file.
